lost
by Yukino scarlet
Summary: a girl... a fight... a secret spell... an unknown world... no memories left... darkness that covers the land... will she ever be able to return? will her friends save her? will her memories return?
1. prologe

**ideas just keep coming i know i am busy whit another story but i had to make it.**

* * *

><p>Team Natsu was on a mission, Wendy was now a part of their team, they were on a mission to wipe a dark guild out. Their headquarters were in a kind of spaceship and they broke in and soldiers were coming their way Gray and Wendy stayed to hold them back and the others continued Lucy and Natsu were fighting the special soldiers while Erza was searching for their Master, Erza found him and was fighting him.<p>

Meanwhile Gray and Wendy had finished of the soldiers and were searching for the others. They came across Natsu And Lucy and together they went searching for Erza.

Erza called Heavens Wheel armor and fired a lot of swords on the Master, the Master knew he could never win so he used an forbidden spell on Erza it hit her and then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>pleas review<strong>


	2. Chapter 1 the pain of lost

**hey everyone a new chapter of Lost, of course I will still continieu whit my other stories**

**pleas enyoj**

* * *

><p>Lucy, Wendy, Natsu, Gray, Happy and Carla came inside the room where the guild master had to be, they saw a heavenly wounded man but no Erza was to be seen, Wendy looked around and saw a scarlet hair lying on the ground she picked it up and said: "Erza has been here." The master of the guild they had to defeat laughed and said: "You will never see your precious friend aigen." Natsu wanted to walk up to the master but something blond came across him before they could stop her Lucy had walked up to the master and grabbed him by his shirt and shouted: "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU BIG FAT ASS OF A MASTER, WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE WILL NEVER SEE ERZA AIGEN YOU DEVIL!" Lucy her feet were frozen so she couldn't move her feet and Natsu blocked her sight of the guild master while Wendy hugged her and begged her to calm down. Lucy calmed down and Wendy did let go, the master told them that Erza was no longer in this world and laughed he also said he had removed her guild mark whit force before she had gone from this world. Then the council soldiers came in and took him away. Team Natsu was so sad. In a sad mood they returned to the guild and stepped inside.<p>

Mira was waiting for Team Natsu to return, the door slammed open and they walked in. Lucy, Wendy and Carla were crying and Natsu and Gray were not even fighting Mira was worried cause she didn't saw Erza. Levy walked up and asked Lucy what happened who said: "the guild master of the guild we had to defeat said Erza is no longer in this world and we didn't even saw her body." Gray and Natsu were crying now to so were a lot of the guild members who realized what happened. "You mean she i-is d-d-dea-d." Bisca said. Wendy said she didn't know. The whole guild was crying now and even master who heard everything from Juvia.

_In some other place in a difrent world at that moment_

I felt my head hurting and when I tried to feel I felt something stuck in my head, what had happened to me who was I? then I heard two people talk, "is she alright?"a young voice asked, "Don't know apple bloom if you stay here I'll get help." a older voice said they had both a country accent. I started to move and the older voice said: "Howdy pricess how are you doing?" I opened my eyes and looked at the one that spoke, "fine I think." I said, "Only my head hurts, but wait Princess you know me?" I asked them. "Well not exectly, but youre an alicorn so you have to be a princess." the older voice said that belonged to a orange pony whit a cowboy hat and blond mane, next to her was a filly whit a yellow fur and pink mane. I'm Apple Jack" the orange pony said. "I don't know who I am I don't even remember how I got here." I said I stood up to look at myself and saw I was a silver pony whit scarlet colored mane. "Well welcome to sweet apple acers AJ said. then a darkbleu pony whit mane as the night sky came down I thought she was beatifull and she was same hight as me she said: "Who is the Alicorn that we have here Apple Jack?" "Oh princess Luna, I don't know I saw her in the apple orchard and yeah I was trying to help her." Apple Jack said. "You see princess she has lost her memories." Apple bloom said. "Hey don't go talking about me as if I am not near when I am right beside you." I told them. "Well first we have to think of a name than so we can talk better." Princess Luna told me. "And since your cutie mark is a sword and your fur is silver why don't we name you Silver Sword for the time being?" the Princess continiued I thought that was okay so I told them I liked it, then Princess Luna said I had to be an Princess cause I was an alicorn and she helped me up when they all saw a wound at my left arm and it was bleeding, Princess Luna took care of it and asked AJ if I could stay at sweet apple acers and that no one may knew that I was here cause that would cause enorm chaos meanwhile she would talk to her sister and the other princesses to decide what to do next apple bloom may not tell her friends and Apple Jack couldn't do that to only Twilight may knew I was here cause she was a princess to. Luna flew of an we walked to the barn were I could stay.

* * *

><p><strong>okay what do you all think of this chapter pleas tell me!<strong>

**For the people who haven't noticed yet Erza has lost her memories and they name her Silver Sword in Equestria **

**I made her an Alicorn I know but that is because she is Titania the Fairy QUEEN so yeah that is the explenation also I will do the Equestria part mostly from Silver Swords view**

**till next time **

**XXX Yuki**


	3. Chapter 2 chrismas special

**Okay here is a chrismas special for you all.**

**Note: in Equestria, Christmas is called hearth's warming eve, so yeah that is all you need to know.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or My Little Pony.**

* * *

><p>The snow was falling down in Magnolia it has been a few of days since Erza disappeared. Lucy and Wendy were sitting in the guild close to Mira and Lisanna.<p>

"Erza always loved x-mas." Mira said, "she would always go to a ward to give presents to the children in there." She looked sad.

"But Lucy and I can do it for her." Wendy said.

"That is an amazing idea." Lucy said, "but how do we get all those presents in time?" she asked Mira.

"Don't worry about that Erza always has them ready way before Christmas." Mira said.

Mira and Lisanna stood up to get the presents while Lucy and Wendy changed clothes to a red jacket and a Christmas hat. When they were done Lisanna and Mira returned with the presents. Then they were ready to go.

When they walked into the ward the people who worked there were surprised, since they expected to see Erza and not Lucy and Wendy.

"Erza couldn't come." Lucy told them and Wendy looked sad.

The ward staff were saddened upon hearing the news, but that wasn't the case, however, for the ward children, since they didn't know the news.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, its Wendy and Lucy!" a girl said.

"We totally love Fairy Tail and we love you two too because you're Lucy THE celestial mage of Fairy Tail, and you're Wendy, you're strong and are only a few years older than we are." A boy told them.

Lucy and Wendy ended up staying at the ward since the children were so happy, and seeing them smile brought smiles to their faces as well. For a brief time they forgot the pain of losing Erza.

_Meanwhile in Equestria:_

The past few days Silver Sword helped out on the apple farm and trained in the barn, where she was staying, in secret since no one but the apple family was allowed to see her, and she was happy to help. It's been a few days since she first arrived in Equestria, and today It was currently evening . After a long work day she soon fell asleep and dreamed.

It was warm, a big tree was standing in the middle of the room, telling Silver Sword it was Hearths Warming Eve. She looked around and saw many fillies that no longer had family left, and she was giving them presents.

"So one of your memories has returned." A voice behind her said.

Silver Sword turned around to find a dark blue alicorn with a crescent moon on her flank

"Luna, what are you doing here, how did you come here, and what do you mean my memories have returned?" Silver Sword asked.

"Well I am the princess of the night after all and that grants me the ability to walk in the dreams of my subjects. I wanted to observe your dreams to see if some of your memories would resurface through them, but it is almost Heartwarming Eve, so why don't we the 5 princesses of Equestria give presents to all our subjects." Princess Luna said with a smile in Silvers dream.

Silver Sword agreed and Luna proceeded to tell her sister about this idea.

Celestia agreed with Luna, and on Heartwarming Eve princess Cadence, Twilight, Luna, Celestia, and Silver Sword flew above all of Equestria to give presents to all of their subjects.

Of course the other princesses had already met princess Silver Sword but their subjects had not. So they named her the princess of defense because she was great with her swords and would defend her people and friends no matter what.

Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow and Pinkie couldn't believe a princess was staying at sweet apple acres without them knowing, and they questioned Silver sword with many questions she couldn't answer.

The ponies of Equestria loved there new princess and she loved them in return,

but there happiness wouldn't last long.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed<strong>

**Big thanks to Daxen123, he is helping me with this story so thanks a lot Daxen**

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 3 the rise of evil

**hey sweeties,**

**i won't update a lot but you have already noticed that for the first part to read there is a song you can listen to for extra epicness it is **

**two steps from hell- legions of faith**

**enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Come Wendy it is time." Lucy said.<p>

It was a week after Erza 'died' and Wendy had slept whit Lucy ever since, today they would go to the funeral of Erza cause now the stone for her grave was ready. Lucy and Wendy both had chosen black clothes to wear and Carla had a black dress.

They arrived at the funeral and whole Fairy Tail was there and they were all wearing black.

Master stepped forward and began to speak: "It hurts to lose someone dear to you, it hurts to lose a child, we are all together today to bring honor to a true fairy, Titania who had to leave us to soon. She was a beautiful fairy and meant a lot to all of us we will never be able to heal the wound she left in our hearts and our minds but she would have wanted us to live on happy so we have to live on for her sake, may she rest in peace." At the end everyone had tears in their eyes and the master was crying.

Mirajane was ready to sing a song as goodbye and at masters mark she began to sing, but the tears that were flowing down her face made it impossible for her so Lisanna and Elfman needed to lead her of the stage.

Levy spoke a few after that: "Erza was a friend to us all maybe we can't see her anymore but our memories will stay and so she will be in our hearts forever."

Fairy Tail was silent for a couple of minutes and after that they all returned sadly to the guildhall.

Meanwhile in Equestria

Silver sword was training in the barn were she spent the first few days after she had arrived in Equestria, the Cutie mark Crusaders were watching and were hoping they could interview princess Silver Sword for their school paper.

After the interview Rainbow Dash came flying in to bring a message to the princess: "Princess Silver Sword, Princess Cadens and her husband Shining Armor are at the castle of Twilight and Twilight says you need to come and your totally Awesome."

Silver Sword did go to Twilights castle together whit Rainbow Dash.

At the castle Silver Sword met Shining Armor for the first time.

"This is my brother Shining Armor." Twilight said. "And this is the princess of defense Silver Sword." Twilight introduced them to each other.

"so are you really that good whit weapons?" Shining Armor asked.

"Yes, want to see for yourself?" Silver Sword asked.

"Okay." Shining Armor answered.

They took their fight outside and every pony from ponyvile and the princesses came to see their fight.

Silver Swords magic power had increased a lot. And when Celestia gave the signal they started battling.

Silver waited for shining Armor to start whit his attack and he did, Silver summoned a sword and blocked his attack then she attacked, Shining Armor dodged and tried to attack aigen, Silver blocked.

They both were really skilled but as the time goes on Silver got the upper hand and Shining Armor was driven back more and more, she managed to get his sword and she told him the fight was over. Shining Armor agreed and had to admit she was really skilled at fighting.

The ponies cheered and clapped for Silver Sword.

Princess Celestia requested a royal meeting so the princesses went inside Twilights castle the other ponies of the mane six and spike were asked to join them as well.

Celestia began as they were all inside:" We have found out that the guards aren't trained that well so we wanted to ask you Silver if you wanted to train them whit Shining Armor?" Luna nodded as her sister had spoken.

"yes that would be of a great help cause my wife rules the crystal empire I live there so it would be great if you could help me." Shining Armor said who was there to of course.

"okay I think I can do that and I would like to help Shining Armor." Silver said, the other princesses called Silver sword Silver cause she wanted that and it was easier.

They all agreed but of course Rarity was the one whit another question:" Princess Silver Sword please let me design a armor for you and other clothes to?"

Silver agreed to that and Rarity was really happy whit that response.

Then they all had to return to their daily activities, AJ had to work on the farm, Fluttershy needed to feed her animals, Rarity was going back to design the clothes, Rainbow was asking Silver Sword if she could teach her how to fight, Pinkie Pie was going to plan a party for Silver Sword cause she hadn't had a welcome party, Cadens and Shining Armor had to return to the Cristal Empire, Luna and Celestia were needed on Canterlot and Twilight and Spike were going to study about different worlds cause Twilight wanted to know everything about them since she had been to a humanized Equestria twice.

The CMC were publishing their interview whit princess Silver sword in their school paper, when they were done whit that they showed it to miss Cheerilee who told them they needed to sell it in ponyvile and not just their school even do it was not really much about Silver Sword her background and more about her time here.

Rainbow and Silver were training not only whit weapons but also training their body, Silver had found some pony to train whit in Rainbow Dash and she was really grateful for that.

"you're really awesome you know!" she shouted

Silver smiled and was glad she had found a real friend in the bleu Pegasus and the Orange farm pony that she stayed whit during her first days in Equeastria, she was also glad she was friends whit the princesses, princess Luna the most cause she really helped her out. But wait, bleu Pegasus, that sounded familiar.

meanwhile

In a dark forest in a place the sun could never reach, there was a library whit a lot of forbidden magic and dark magic, it was the place Luna tried to explore but after that she turned into Nightmare Moon.

A kind of Alicorn only whit the wings of a fly and holes in her whole body whit a bleu mane was sitting while ready a dark looking book, the title was: the darkness of eternity.

She laughed out loud and said to herself: "so whit the spell in this book you can become one whit the darkness and destroy the light, you only have to fuse whit it and it will make you powerful and bring your worst side out? Amazing."

She spoke the spell: "when the darkness escapes it fuses whit the one saying this spell, it will give power and bring the hell, his magic is something you will master, it will turn out into a real disaster."

She finished the spell and a black light shined and wrapped around her, her wings turned black and like the wings of a bat, her teeth became sharp and her magic turned black.

"I am Chrysalis queen of the changelings and the darkness and no one will be able to stop me now!" she said, now she had the power to control the darkness and she could make it cover the land.

* * *

><p><strong>i have to admit i almost cried writing the part about Erza her furneral but that was because i was listening to not realy uplifting music<strong>

**please review what you think of it.**

**Lots of love,**

**Yuki**


	5. Chapter 4 valentine special

**hey sweeties,**

**a new chapter a late valentine's day special sorry**

**yesterday i was to busy but here it is have fun reading it.**

* * *

><p><span>Silver Sword POV<span>

I was at my welcome party and every pony was smiling and having fun.

I sat next to Princess Luna who sat next to her sister who sat in the middle, Cadence and Twilight next to her on the other side.

AJ came walking towards me.

"Having fun Princess?" she asked.

"Yes Apple Jack it is an amazing party, who threw it?" I asked

"Pinkie Pie of course she's one of the best when we're talking about parties." She told me.

It feels like I never have lived somewhere else it is amazing I thought while looking at AJ who walked away with a glass of apple cider.

"Silver, we have to decide where you will stay." Celestia told me.

She is a very nice pony and a good ruler but I like her sister Luna more cause Luna has more time.

"Why don't you stay with me at my castle?" Twilight asked.

"Okay." I said and Celestia took care of the other stuff.

Next Rarity came and asked me to come with her cause she had finished one armor for me.

I followed and saw a beautiful armor, it was the color of the setting sun and covered my chest and left my back empty, my hoofs were covered with the same color armor but it was easy to move in, it had room for my wings to stick out so I could fly, with it came a helmet in the same color but it left my mane free and around my horn to and it had a few times my cutie mark on it.

It was amazing.

"Stylish and handy, protecting and comfy, the perfect armor don't you think princess?" she asked me.

"Oh, Rarity you did a wonderful job, thanks." I said while I hugged her.

"amazing armor Rarity." Twilight said when we got back and the other princesses liked it to.

So the party continued and it was fun, after the party I flew with Twilight to her castle and Cadence, Shining Armor, Luna and Celestia flew to Canterlot cause Cadence was staying with Celestia and Luna for the time being.

_Next day_

Silver Sword woke up, it is a beautiful day and she is going to help Apple Jack so she has some free time today to, she flies to Sweet Apple Acers and when she arrives she goes to the orchard.

"Hey AJ." She sais

"morning princess." AJ replies.

Silver Sword start picking apples together with AJ who knows not to tell her to stop cause she wouldn´t listen.

Apple Bloom came walking over.

"hey Princess Silver Sword." She says cheerful.

"Are you doing something special on hearts and hooves day?" she asked.

"No, I think." Silver replied when Twilight and spike came running towards them.

"Girls, you have to see this, I got a love letter from Flash!" she screamed.

They looked up when spike told them he saw Big Mac walking with a bouquet of flowers, they followed him secretly and saw him walking to Fluttershy's cottage.

But they stopped walking that way when they saw a big pile of love letters lying before Rarity's house and Derpy who knocked on her door.

They walked in and saw a happy Rarity.

"What the hay happened here?" AJ asked.

"I got a secret lover, who says he loved me from the first time he saw me!" she squealed.

Rainbow Dash came flying in.

"You would never guess, Sorin sent me a love letter." she said.

They were all talking when they heard Fluttershy giggle, they looked and saw her walking with Big Mac.

"Don't you think we should tell Apple Jack that we are dating?" she asked

"Nope, not yet." Big Mac replied.

"But we can't really keep it a secret anymore." She said.

And they decided to tell Apple Jack when they saw her talking with Rarity so they walked towards them.

"Y'all heard that, he said something else than jup and nope and he is dating Fluttershy." She said.

Fluttershy entered and told them the news.

"I am so happy for you dear." Rarity said.

"If this makes you happy it is okay with me sugar cube." AJ told them.

Fluttershy sighed in relief and hugged AJ then a pink bouncy pony came bouncing inside.

"I have Hearts and Hooves day cards for everyone." She cheered then she noticed Fluttershy and Big Mac standing really close.

"O my gosh you two are dating." She shouted.

"Pinkie you are screaming." Twilight said.

Rarity was reading her letters again and blushed a lot, Rainbow noticed and saw Spike blushing to.

"Go tell her." Rainbow said.

When he finally got the courage to tell her princess Luna came in.

"Girls you need to see this." She said.

The mane six, Spike, Big Mac and I followed her to Canterlot and saw princess Celestia walking together with…. Discord in the palace garden.

Cadence and Shining Armor and Flash were watching to and Twilight hugged Flash.

"Thanks for the card." She said while Flash was blushing.

Sorin entered the palace to and hugged Rainbow Dash.

"Spike, I believe you wanted to say something dear?" Rarity asked Spike.

"Yes Rarity, I knew you were beautiful from the first time I met you, Rarity I am the one who sent you these love letters cause I love you." He said.

Rarity looked surprised then a small smile appeared on her face.

"I love you to Spike but I didn't knew how to tell you." She said.

The couples were standing together when they heard a voice call.

"I was told that princess Cadence wanted me to throw a party." The voice said.

"Cheese Sandwich?" Pinkie Pie asked surprised.

"Pinkie, hey" he said.

And there was one couple more.

Luna, AJ and I were watching the couples.

"Don't you have a special some pony Luna?" I asked.

"I had one but in a thousand years a lot change." She said sad.

"Oh you were in the moon right?" I said, I have learned something about this place.

"And you princess?" AJ asked.

I saw the face of a pony with a blue mane and a tattoo by his eye.

"Jellal." I whispered remembering his name, but the face changed and became blurry and more like the face of another creature, it gave me a real bad headache before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, cliffhanger.<strong>

**Sorry but this was needed for the story, sorry if I didn't include your favo pairings but this is the story. I am also sorry that it is a late Valentine's day special.**

**Please review.**

**Lots ****of love,**

**Yuki**


End file.
